


New Puppy

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, Modern AU, brief mentions of hooking up, ceo boo seungkwan, hope you like em a lil unhinged, hope you like em rich and glamorous, the author is very obviously in love with boo seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: Mingyu accidentally insults someone important while modeling for a fancy cosmetics launch downtown. That someone has a surprising reaction. Or - how Mingyu fell into Boo Seungkwan's glamorous world.   // GyuBoo Day 2020!!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy GyuBoo Day!!!

Mingyu crouched down to re-tie his shoelace for the third time in an hour, desperate for something to do while he waited for the exhibition to start. This modeling job was a little outside the norm because he wouldn’t be photographed today - not professionally, though he had a feeling this spectacle would be all over Instagram later, judging by the crowd of artsy young people waiting outside the exhibition hall doors to be let in. 

He gently guided the laces into a double knot and pulled them tight, focusing on the task at hand rather than the day ahead. Of course, all he really had to do was stand there and look pretty, which seemed like a simple enough task. And the buzz around the room as artists and vendors scrambled to ready the event was somewhat  _ electrifying, _ if not a little dramatic for a cosmetics launch. 

Not that this was  _ just _ a cosmetics launch: it seemed to be the launch of the season if not  _ century, _ bringing haute fashion designers, musicians, and artists together to celebrate the newest line from global cosmetic giant  _ Boo. _ They had rented out the entire bottom floor of the biggest hotel in the city for the launch, filling the room to the brim with art installations-slash-product-booths selling makeup and perfume alongside walls of flowers, giant aquariums, gilded furniture sets, and models draped in designer lines not even yet released - that was where Mingyu came in. 

A pair of snakeskin loafers suddenly appeared in Mingyu’s line of vision from where he was crouched to tie his shoe.

“Hm, so you're a _ living art  _ model? It's a good fit.”

A voice evaluated above him, and Mingyu straightened. The man in front of him, who was several centimeters shorter (as most tended to be), blinked in surprise at the sudden height before him. Mingyu looked him over, too: the man was slim and proportionate in his perfectly tailored suit, one button of his jacket fastened in the front in just such a way that it accentuated the curve to his hips. 

Soft, tousled locks of hair fell across his forehead but didn’t cover his round, dark eyes - sharp, as they eyed Mingyu right back. His skin was porcelain, and the apples of his cheeks were round, giving his whole face a heart-shaped affect. 

The only way to describe how the man looked was  _ expensive.  _ Nothing about his look particularly stood out, but not in a way that was lacking: it was all tastefully understated, in a way only a several-thousand-dollar suit could be. Mingyu had been a model long enough to be able to spot  _ expensive. _ Well, maybe this guy was a model too, or perhaps one of the artists. 

“Uh, thanks.”

Mingyu finally answered, not sure what to make of the evaluation-turned-staring-contest that was happening now. The man’s eyes narrowed, but the corners of his candy red lips curled up. 

“Oh, I didn't realize the art would  _ speak _ to me.”

Mingyu gulped. The way this guy was looking at him made him feel like he was naked. Also - the way this guy  _ looked _ made him feel like he wouldn’t mind if that were to happen. 

“Well it's a  _ living _ art exhibit, right?”

Was all he could answer, his stomach suddenly feeling uncomfortably  _ fluttery. _ Were all the patrons of this event going to be this… alluring? It couldn’t be possible, he immediately reassured himself. This guy seemed one of a kind. And he was smiling cooly up at him now. 

“Oh, has somebody done their homework for this event?”

Mingyu took a deep breath through his nose as he evaluated his options. This was easily one of the hottest (ethereal even??) people he had ever spoken to in his  _ life _ but he was here on a modeling job and the man knew that. He had to try and not look like some kind of airhead idiot, like people tended to assume he was. Then maybe he could get this guy’s number or something. At least his name???

Well, I don't think there's much to it…”

He shrugged cooly with a little laugh. He gestured around the room, leaning in a little towards the man like they were co-conspirators. 

“Stuff like this is so shallow, am I right?”

This man was clearly above makeup, Mingyu had concluded. He probably had come to see the art exhibits or something. Maybe they could bond over that??? And then make out???

The man lifted an eyebrow up at him, a twinkle in his eye giving away his amusement as he inquired,

“Stuff like…?”

“I mean - cosmetics?”

Mingyu reiterated, then kicked himself for sounding unsure. Was this guy even getting the idea that he was  _ not like other models  _ and actually super smart and witty and worth making out with??? 

But the man rested a well-manicured hand on his shoulder, patting it once with a sweet little chuckle that made Mingyu’s heart leap in his chest.  _ Oh, _ this guy  _ was _ ethereal. 

“Ah. I suppose someone as handsome as you has never had to care about such a thing.”

Mingyu felt his ears burn. It was insane for a guy who looked like  _ that  _ to call him handsome. And being handsome was his full time job. 

“Yeah, i'm not really into that stuff…”

He practically squeaked. The man just smiled up at him with those narrow eyes, his fingers trailing along the length of Mingyu’s shoulder and down his arm slowly before retreating. Then without another word, he turned and drifted back into the crowd of hectic event planners and vendors. 

Mingyu watched the man until he disappeared, completely mesmerized. Technically he had fucked up because he had let him walk away without getting his number or possibly his hand in marriage, but it had felt like such a natural end he just couldn’t be mad. 

Plus, by turning and walking away the man had revealed that he sported the most impossibly round, juicy ass Mingyu had ever seen in his entire life. Now that he was out of sight, the model was starting to wonder if he had imagined him entirely. A person like that… didn’t seem real. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Whatever the case, the vision of the man had cured Mingyu: he was no longer nervous, and worked through the event without any issue. The crowds came and went, ogling at him and buying makeup or whatever. Mingyu couldn’t really focus, his thoughts a million miles away. 

He finally came crashing down to earth after the show, when he was helping one of the fellow models tidy up their booth a bit. He heard a familiar laugh and lifted his gaze to spot the man across the room, chatting with a few of the other vendors. He instantly grabbed the wrist of the model beside him. 

“Hey, do you know that guy?”

Mostly, he wanted to check if she could see him, too. The woman took her captured arm back before squinting across the room where he had indicated. Then she scoffed, lifting a brow over at him. 

“Are you joking? That’s Boo Seungkwan.”

“Boo Seungkwan…?”

He pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, but a faint bell was ringing in the back of Mingyu’s mind. The model looked at him like he had three heads. 

“Uh  _ yeah, _ as in…?”

She reached over to snatch one of the cosmetic palettes off the table, holding it up to gesture to the gilded logo it sported on the front:  _ Boo. _

Mingyu felt like the entire room had just shifted beneath his feet. ...The room that was filled to the brim with _Boo._ _That man_ was _Boo Seungkwan?_ This was _his_ event - and Mingyu had… insulted it to his face. Shit.

Mingyu was hurrying across the room before he even realized what was happening. He just  _ had _ to make this right. By the time he reached the man -  _ Boo Seungkwan _ \- the people he’d been chatting with had melted away into the crowd again, leaving him alone to snap pictures of the venue with his phone as it was slowly taken down and packed up all around him. 

When the model sidled up to him, Seungkwan turned and snapped a picture of him, too. Mingyu blinked the flash out of his eyes a moment before bringing a hand up to rub shyly at the back of his neck. 

“Hey um, I wanted to say - I’m sorry. About before.”

Seungkwan lowered his phone to lift a perfectly manicured eyebrow up at the man, who clarified, 

“All that dumb shit I said.”

An amused smile curled across the man’s lips, and this time it made Mingyu’s insides curl up, too. 

“Ah, so you figured out I’m the one who signs your paychecks.”

The model gulped. 

“Well -  _ yeah _ I did, but that's not…”

He shook his head before finally blurting out, 

“Look - I just said all that stuff cause I didn't want you to think I was some airhead model, I guess. A-and you made me kinda nervous.”

_ Really nervous, _ Mingyu amended in his head as he felt those narrow eyes dragging over him. 

Suddenly though Seungkwan laughed, pressing his knuckles over his lips as if to try and hold it back. 

“Oh, aren't you cute. Keep your face just like that.”

He lifted his phone again and snapped a picture of the man, who squirmed at the sudden attention. 

“What’s your name?”

Came the voice from behind the camera phone. 

The model gulped. This was it - Seungkwan was going to fire him or have him arrested or something. For being so stupid. It was maybe a crime when you did it in the direction of someone as expensive and important as Boo Seungkwan. 

“Kim Mingyu.”

He finally squeaked out.

The man pocketed his phone again, and pulled a white card out of his back pocket instead. His eyes were twinkling with amusement as they looked over Mingyu’s face. 

“Tell you what,  _ Kim Mingyu. _ Take this keycard and meet me in the penthouse suite in thirty minutes.”

He waved a hand between them, stepping back to look the model up and down better.

“And wear this little outfit of yours.”

“Oh but it's not mine, I have to return it to…”

Mingyu tried to pipe up, blinking down at his designer getup his manager had provided him at the start of the gig before lifting his gaze again to see Seungkwan practically rolling his eyes with another little laugh.

“Honey, I  _ own _ it.”

He gestured around the exhibition hall, emphasizing,

“I own  _ everything _ in this room, including those $3000 gucci pants, and  _ your ass _ when it's in them. So I'll see you in 30.”

With that the man turned on his heel and started back into the crowd, lifting his phone to his ear to answer a call he was apparently receiving. Mingyu watched that ass go for the second time, then blinked down at the keycard that at some point had been tucked into the lapel pocket of his suit jacket. 

He… had the feeling he was not fired - though he didn’t know why. But something had just gone very, very right because it seemed like he had just been invited to  _ Boo Seungkwan’s penthouse. _ And that he was possibly going to see that ass up close. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mingyu finished embarrassingly quickly, but to his credit, he hadn't encountered an ass like Boo Seungkwan’s in… well - ever. 

The man had pounced him as soon as he joined him in the penthouse - located on the top floor of the hotel and approximately three times the size of Mingyu’s own apartment, with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city - and they came together in flurry of sharp teeth and tanned skin that  _ yes, _ Mingyu wished could have lasted a little longer. Or maybe forever. 

They were draped together on the king sized bed now, Seungkwan’s head rested in the crook of Mingyu’s shoulder, his fingers occasionally drifting feather-light over the model’s bare chest and torso. 

“I thought you’d have abs.”

He finally murmured to break the silence, pulling Mingyu out of the doze he was just about to slip into. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh, well - sorry?”

Actually, as a model, he got that a lot. But rock hard abs were not something that had ever appealed to him. Anyways, it meant that he usually got to keep his clothes on at gigs. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

The man tucked against his side snapped, before adding more gently, 

“I like how soft you are.”

Mingyu felt his face heat up, and he squirmed slightly beneath the brush of Seungkwan’s fingers against his skin. Finally they fell away from his stomach to snatch up the man’s phone which had been buzzing, and lift it to his ear. 

It was the second phone call the CEO had taken since they’d finished. Apparently business never stopped for Boo Seungkwan. 

He hummed and nodded his way through the brief conversation before ending the call and sitting up, climbing out from beneath the silk sheets. 

“I better get back down to the hall and make sure they wrap up properly.”

He sighed, beginning to pull on his discarded pants. Mingyu propped himself up on his elbows to frown on the man. 

“U-uh-?”

He wasn’t sure what protocol was here. He’d had his fair share of hookups, but never in a  _ penthouse suite _ \- usually at someone’s apartment, in which case, you weren’t supposed to stay if they were leaving. 

But Seungkwan took one look at his expression and chuckled, stepping over to lower the man back down against the pillows with a gentle hand to his shoulder. 

“Don’t mind me, darling, stay as long as you like.”

Mingyu pursed his lips up at the man but decided to hold his tongue. He was too tired to rush out the door, if Seungkwan was really okay with him staying a bit. The man pulled back on his suit and fixed his hair in the mirror before slipping out the door without another word, and the model watched him from the bed until his eyes slipped closed and he was asleep. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Seungkwan keyed back into the room several hours later, Mingyu was just tossing the wet towel he’d used to dry his hair after his shower into the hamper. The CEO froze in the doorway of the bedroom, pulling the sunglasses that had been perched on his nose off his face to eye the man. 

“Oh you’re still here. How unexpected.”

His voice was flat, but when Mingyu turned to peer at him, he saw the first glimmer of real, unguarded surprise in the man’s eye. He blinked at him. 

“Is that okay?”

He’d said to stay as long as he wanted, right? Mingyu didn’t want to leave any time soon, if he had any say in the matter. Seungkwan was the most enchanting person he’d ever met and that was  _ before _ he’d seen him naked. 

The man huffed and waved a hand, finally breaking from his stance to cross into the room, tossing down his leather handbag onto the bed and his sunglasses beside it. 

“No, no, you’re fine, I just didn’t think…”

He trailed off then, keeping the rest of the thought to himself, and his lips pressed together for a moment before he smoothed it all away again, plopping down on the bed and crossing one leg over the other as he grinned across at the model. 

“I’ve brought home a puppy, haven’t I.”

Mingyu opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Seungkwan held up his hand with a little chuckle. 

“Don’t try to argue, I can practically see your tail wagging. Well in that case, I’ll take you for a walk.”

He stood again, turning to pull a white paper package out of his impossibly large handbag. 

“We’ll be getting drinks with the girls to celebrate my launch in an hour, you can wear this shirt I picked up for you.”

Mingyu blinked down at the package being held out to him, finally taking it with a dumbfounded expression. They were getting drinks with the girls in an hour? Seungkwan had gotten him a shirt?

“How did you plan to give this to me if you hadn’t expected to see me again…?”

He asked feebly as he pulled open the paper to reveal a loose fitting silk button down from a designer he’d never even  _ heard _ of it was so expensive. The look Seungkwan shot him was sharp enough to cut, though his smile hadn’t wavered. 

“Why are you questioning me?”

He snapped before softening again as he turned away to start picking through the closet, waving a dismissive hand over his shoulder. 

“Anyways I know where you live,  _ obviously _ I did a full background check before I hooked up with you.”

Mingyu stopped gaping at the shirt in his hands to gape at the CEO instead, and when Seungkwan caught the expression he chuckled, crossing back over to pat affectionately at the model’s chest. 

“You really have no idea who I am, do you.  _ God, _ you’re so cute.”

He pinched Mingyu’s cheek before nodding to the shirt he was clutching. 

“Now, get changed. We have to get going.”

He crossed back over to continue picking through his options in the closet for his own outfit, and Mingyu stared at the back of his head for several moments, still wondering if he was just hallucinating all of this. There was no way this guy was  _ real!  _ But whether he liked it or not, it seemed he had wandered into Boo Seungkwan’s world - and it was much easier to get in than out. 

He took a moment to picture his apartment waiting for him back home, the porridge he’d planned to cook tonight with leftovers from the fridge. His cell phone in his work bag, probably flashing zero messages though he hadn’t checked it in hours. The movie he’d rented to watch this weekend being his only plans to speak of. Then he peered down at the creamy, silk shirt in his hands, probably more expensive than the entire paycheck he’d made for today’s gig. 

Maybe he didn’t mind Boo Seungkwan’s world. He’d called him a puppy? Yeah, he could be that. 

When he appeared back at Seungkwan’s side, the man had changed into a much more glittery night jacket, slicking his lips with glitter to match. When he saw Mingyu in the shirt he’d gotten him he broke into a smile, and the model couldn’t help but eye the sheen of those candy red lips as they curled for him. 

_ “Good boy, _ look at you. Absolutely stunning.”

Mingyu’s chest fluttered at the praise. Woof. 

He offered his arm to the CEO, who’s dark eyes glittered as he smiled up at the man more sweetly, taking it. He scooped his humongous handbag off the bed and into the crook of his elbow, and then the pair made their way out of the suite and into what the night in the city had to offer them. 


End file.
